


One night

by Lucinda_Black



Category: Guns N' Roses, Slash (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream, Wholesome, rough, young girl/older man
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinda_Black/pseuds/Lucinda_Black
Summary: Slash und Aileen machen eine gemütlichen Fernsehabend, doch dieses mal ist etwas anders.
Relationships: Slash/OC





	One night

Aileen liegt neben Slash auf der Couch und liest ein Buch. Fantasy, das mag sie am meisten. Slash sieht leise fern. Egal wie oft Aileen ihm schon gesagt hat, dass es ihr komplett egal ist wie laut die Lautstärke ist, dreht er jedes Mal wenn sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesellt, den Fernseher leiser. Denn Aileen schaut nicht oft fern, sie liest meistens ein Buch. Aber sie will nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und in ihre Lektüre starren, deswegen macht sie es sich jeden Abend neben Slash gemütlich. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Viel wichtiger für Aileen ist es in der Nähe von Slash zu sein, sie genießt seine Anwesenheit. Das würde sie natürlich nie zugeben, wenn Slash sie fragt, warum sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer liest, wo sie Ruhe vor den Lauten aus dem Fernseher hat. Antwortet sie, dass sie sich nur mit einem Hintergrundgeräusch wohl fühlt. Anfangs fand Slash das sehr ungewöhnlich, denn er kann nur lesen, wenn es komplett still ist und er sich alleinig auf das Buch konzentrieren kann. Und doch macht sein Herz jedes Mal einen kleinen Sprung, wenn sich Aileen wieder zu ihm auf die Couch kuschelt. Doch er würde das nie zugeben, dafür ist er doch viel zu alt. Wie so oft sitzt der Gitarrist entspannt und leicht zurück gelehnt auf der Couch, Aileen hat ihre Beine auf der Sitzgelegenheit ausgebreitet, ihre Füße liegen auf Slash‘ Schoß. Alles ist wie immer. Und das ist auch gut so. Aber trotzdem wollen beide mehr…  
Slash ist heute mehr in seinen Gedanken versunken als normalerweise. Das passiert sonst nur wenn er Gitarre spielt, das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er irgendwann anfängt Aileens Füße zu massieren. Es fällt ihm gar nicht auf, dass seine Hände sich bewegen. Dafür bemerkt es Aileen umso mehr, verwirrt schaut sie von ihrem Buch auf. Slash sitzt noch genauso da, wie vor zehn Minuten, nur kneten seine warmen Hände nun ihre Füße. Aileen weiß nicht recht was sie machen soll. Macht Slash das absichtlich? Und wenn ja was soll das? Sie entschließt sich dazu, nichts zu sagen und weiter ihr Buch zu lesen. Doch desto länger Slash‘ Hände sie kneten, desto schläfriger wird sie. Ihr Atem wird immer gleichmäßiger und ihre Hand lässt das Buch schlaftrunken fallen. Von ebendiesem Geräusch wird Slash aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Zuerst ist er etwas verwirrt, er stockt seine Handbewegung und sein Blick wandert zu der fast schlafenden Aileen. Slash kann nichts gegen das breite Grinsen und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tun. Doch auch etwas anders regt sich, Slash spürt wie sein Schwanz langsam immer steifer wird. Und dann macht er etwas unüberlegtes, hätte er auch nur eine Sekunde länger darüber nachgedacht, hätte er es gelassen. Slash dreht sich zu Aileen und zieht sie auf seinen Schoß. Erschrocken öffnet Aileen ihre Augen und schaut direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen, welche sie stundenlang bewundern könnte. Ihre Wangen werden rot, als sie die Nähe zu dem Gitarristen realisiert. Doch Slash bemerkt das gar nicht mehr, er hat Aileen herumgewirbelt, so dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen sitzt. „Vertrau mir, Süße und entspann dich.“, flüstert er in ihr Ohr. Von diesen Worten und von Slash‘ Atemzüge gegen ihren Nacken, läuft ein Schauer den Rücken des Mädchens hinunter. Ein Arm des Gitarristen drückt Aileen sanft nach hinten, bis sie sich auf seinem Oberkörper legt, diesen arm lässt er fest um den Körper seiner Traumfrau geschlungen. Mit dem anderen Arm beginnt er nun ihre zarten Hände zu streicheln. Für Slash beginnt diese Position nun aber immer ungemütlicher zu werden. Aileen’s Hintern drückt gegen sein, immer noch, leicht erregtes Glied. Doch Slash will sich nicht bewegen, Aileens Atemzüge haben sich gerade erst wieder verlangsamt und sie scheint wieder einzunicken. Er ignoriert sein Problem und zeichnet weiter kleine Kreise auf den weichen Händen der Schlafenden. Bald schläft sie tief und fest und Slash nimmt sie behutsam auf seine Arme. Er hat Angst sie aufzuwecken, aber in dieser Position zu bleiben ist keine Option mehr. Vorsichtig trägt er Aileen in ihr Zimmer und legt sie ihn ihr Bett. Gerade als der Gitarrist sie zudecken will, fängt sie an zu wimmern. Ganz leise nur, deswegen denkt Slash er hat sich verhört, doch beim zweiten Mal hört er das leise Wimmern ganz deutlich. Vielleicht vermisst sie die Wärme seines Körpers? Oder sie hat einen Albtraum? In beiden Fällen wäre es besser sich zu ihr zu kuscheln und sie fest zu halten. Slash wirft einen Blick auf seine nun schon fast schmerzende Erektion und schlüpft dann doch zu Aileen unter die Bettdecke.  
Slash hält das Mädchen fest in seinen Armen, denn er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie schlecht träumt. Sie hat immer noch nicht aufgehört zu wimmern. Fast direkt nachdem Slash Aileen wieder in seine Arme nahm, hat sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen, jetzt kann er sowieso nicht mehr aufstehen, ohne sie zu wecken. Er hofft, dass sie ihm wieder etwas mehr Freiraum lässt, wenn, der Traum vorbei ist. Slash beginnt über den Kopf des Mädchens zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dadurch beruhigen würde. Doch genau das Gegenteil passiert. Aileen knurrt. Und dann drückt sie ihre Mitte gegen Slash‘ Hüfte, immer und immer wieder. Aileen hat keinen Albtraum, so ziemlich das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Und das hat Slash jetzt auch begriffen. Er schiebt ein Bein zwischen Aileen’s Oberschenkel. Sie schnauft und schlägt ihr Augen auf. Im nächsten Augenblich sitzt sie kerzengerade im Bett. Die Situation ist ihr so peinlich, dass sie am liebsten im Boden verschwinden will. Sie will aufstehen und ins Bad laufen, doch Slash hat andere Pläne. Er hat genug gewartet. Mit einer Hand hält er Aileens Hände über ihren Kopf, um mit der anderen ihr Shirt abzustreifen. Sie trägt nichts darunter. Seine Lippen beginnen an einer der Nippel zu saugen. Erst jetzt bemerkt Aileen die Beule in Slash‘ Shorts. Sie hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sie ihn jemals hart machen würde und jetzt stürzt er sich direkt auf sie. Die Lippen des Gitarristen sind mittlerweile bis zu dem Bund ihrer Schlafhose gewandert. Diese reißt er dem Mädchen hinunter, einige Sekunden später spielt seine Zunge mit ihrem empfindlichen Kitzler. Aileen gräbt ihre Hände in das Bettlaken und knurrt ein weiteres mal. Sie hasst dieses Knurren, aber sie will nicht im ganzen Haus gehört werden. Als sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hat greift sie in Slash‘ Locken und zieht seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinauf. Wieder kann sie in seine bezaubernden Augen schauen, doch diesmal ist etwas anderes ihr Ziel. „Bitte…“, keucht sie bevor sie ihre Lippen verbindet und einen wilden Kuss beginnt. Doch Slash unterbricht sie schon bald: „Bitte, was? Sag mir was ich machen soll, Babygirl, ich will, dass du dich so gut wie noch nie fühlst.“ Doch Aileen gibt keine Antwort, sie ist zu beschäftigt damit Slash‘ Hose von ihm runterzuziehen. Als ihr sein steifes Glied entgegenspringt, kann sie sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie wimmert leise. Auf Slash Gesicht breitet sich ein teuflisches Grinsen aus. „Gut, wenn du mir nicht sagst was du willst, mach ich das was mir gefällt, Baby.“ Slash stoßt sein Glied in ihre feuchte Vagina. Aileens Augen rollen nach hinten und sie stöhnt. Jetzt macht sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um die Nachbarn, sie will Slash spüren und nichts soll sie aufhalten. Eigentlich mag Slash keine Frauen, die so laut sind, aber bei Aileen findet er das verdammt heiß. „Fuck…Baby…“, stöhnt er und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Aileen lässt ihre Fingernägel leicht über seinen Oberkörper fahren. Slash beschleunigt seine Hüftbewegungen. Aileen hatte das nicht erwartet, sie biegt ihren Rücken durch und schreit vor Lust. „Slash!“, keucht sie zwischen zwei schnellen Atemzügen. Daraufhin stoppt dieser. Er bewegt seinen Kopf zu ihrem rechten Ohr und knurrt: „Für dich heißt das Daddy!“ Dann beißt er etwas unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins, zärtlich in ihre Haut. Eine Hand krallt Aileen in das Bettlaken, ihre Andere in Slash‘ Haare. „Daddy! Bitte mach weiter.“, keucht sie außer Atem. Dieser Bitte geht der Gitarrist nur zu gerne nach. Er beschleunigt das Tempo seiner Stöße und hört zufrieden das Stöhnen von Aileen unter sich. Doch er merkt, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zügeln kann. Er will dass Aileen vor ihm kommt, deswegen beginnt er nun mit seinem Daumen ihren Kitzler zu reiben und wieder an ihrem Nippel zu saugen. Aileen schreit erneut auf und beginnt ihr Becken im Takt von Slash zu bewegen. „Fuck… Daddy… Bitte…“, ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen. Aileen beginnt zu zittern, sie biegt ihren Rücken erneut durch und stöhnt. Slash fühlt wie sich Aileen’s Wände um sein Glied zusammen ziehen. Er wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und knurrt: „Fuck, Babygirl, ich komme.“ Aileen fühlt wie Slash’s Sperma sie ausfüllt, diese Gefühl lässt sie seufzen. Slash hätte sich kein heißeres Mädchen vorstellen können. Aileen mit halb geschlossenen Augen, geöffnetem Mund und roten Wangen vor sich, ist alles was er sich je gewünscht hat. Erschöpft und zufrieden lässt er sich neben ihr ins Bett sinken. Er zieht ihren erhitzten Körper an sich und schon bald sind beide eingeschlafen.


End file.
